


Distractions

by remarkablylame



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cinderella AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkablylame/pseuds/remarkablylame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ball is being held at the royal palace. Gavin wanders away from the party and literally runs into the prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Gavin never really knew what it was like to have a family. His mother died when he was young and his father shortly afterwards. He was sent to live in an orphanage when he was 14, but as he was so much older than the other children, he was never adopted. When he was 17, he had begun to work for the Ramseys. Geoff and Griffon owned a tavern not far from the orphanage and when they learned of him still living there, they offered him a room in their home. Though it may have been their attic, Gavin admitted it was better than living in the orphanage. 

It wasn’t until the night of the royal ball that Gavin’s life would change forever. He didn’t even want to go, but Michael and Lindsey dragged him along and Gavin had never been to anything so fancy in his life. He stared at everything. The gold that the men wore on their clothes. The food that looked so perfect that he was afraid to touch. He happily watched Michael and Lindsey dance from the sidelines, surprised that Michael even knew what he was doing. Gavin declined about four offers to dance, knowing that he would trip all over them and probably ruin their night if he even tried. 

He walked out of the ballroom, he was getting shoved around and he had to admit, it was getting a bit too hot. He walked through the castle hallways. He stared at the numerous paintings and stopped to stare at the one of Prince Haywood. He was much younger in the painting. Probably around 16 or 17. His eyes were so blue that it shocked Gavin. He didn’t know that was a real color of paint. His eyes couldn’t be that blue in real life. They couldn’t be. They looked so full of life and Prince Haywood was actually smiling. From what Gavin had heard about the Prince, he never smiled. He was cold and dark and if he was smiling, it wasn’t typically a happy one.

However, this painting was done quite some time ago. Gavin noticed that it was gathering dust and it saddened him to think that something so beautiful could rot away in a place like this. Did anyone even come down this hall anymore? Gavin took a few steps back and looked down both ends of the hall. On his left was the ballroom and everything else in the castle, and on the right was a dead end. He looked back at the painting and crossed his arms. He just didn’t get it. How can someone so beautiful be so cruel?

“What?” Gavin jumped at the voice. He whipped his head around and his face immediately impacted with someone else’s chest. The person put their hands on Gavin’s arms to keep him standing still and Gavin pushed himself away from the stranger. Nearly shoving them onto the floor but they managed not to fall. It took Gavin a couple of seconds to realize who he had bumped into and the person raised an eyebrow. Silently waiting for an answer to a question that Gavin didn’t hear the first time.

“King-Prince Haywood! I’m so sorry! I wandered away from the party and just got distracted! I’ll be out of your hair right away!” Gavin couldn’t believe himself. He was such an idiot. He probably didn’t even answer his question right. Whatever it was. The only thing Prince Haywood seemed surprised by was Gavin calling him king. Gavin moved to walk down the hall but the Prince took his arm and Gavin swore his heart had never beat so fast in his life. He was going to get killed for sure.

“You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to. Do you like paintings? I could tell you about them if you want.” His eyes were wide and almost..pleading. He didn’t want Gavin to leave. 

“Sir, are you alright?” Gavin asked him, he looked down to his arm, where the Prince kept a tight grip and to be honest, it was starting to hurt a bit. The Prince stared at him, confused by his question and followed Gavin’s gaze to his arm and immediately let go.

“I’m sorry. I sometimes get carried away. You may go back to the ball if you’d like.” He seemed awkward standing there in the hallway, as if he wasn’t used to talking to people. Gavin stayed silent and stared at him, unsure of what to say. Slightly afraid that if he said the wrong thing, the Prince would get angry. Maybe he was testing him. 

“I was actually about to head home. I’m rubbish at dancing so there’s not really a point of me being here, anyways.” Gavin said, he stuck with the truth. Figuring it was better than to lie. “I just got caught up in the castle. It’s quite amazing.” He rubbed the back of his neck and his face started to feel a bit warm. 

“Oh, I would offer to walk you home, but seeing as I’m the Prince, it’d be rude to leave my own party early and I can’t be seen around town without an escort.” He rolled his eyes and blew his bangs out of his face. “However, I can walk you out of the palace, if you’d like.” Gavin blinked, he wondered why the prince was being so nice to him. He was just a commoner. It wasn’t like he had any royal blood or was here because he had money. Gavin could as well be a palace servant. Did he treat everyone like this?

Gavin forced a smile. “That’d be top.” He said, there was no way he was going to decline his offer. 

The two walked out into the Palace garden. Gavin wasn’t sure what led them there. Perhaps it was because on his way out, he got side tracked by everything in the castle. Every time he stopped to look at something, the prince would tell him who gave it to them as a gift or if someone in his family won it because of a war. When they entered the garden, Gavin was taken aback by it’s beauty. The fountain that was centered in the middle sparkled in the moonlight and the flowers and everything else looked well taken care of. 

“This is absolutely brilliant.” Gavin spoke, looking back at the prince with a smile, he smiled back at him and walked down the stairs that led into the garden. Gavin followed him and stared at the fountain in front of them. Due to the slight breeze, and it being well into February, it was a bit cold but Gavin didn’t mind it that much.”Do you show everyone around the castle like this?” Gavin asked, the prince shrugged and averted his attention to a rose bush.

“This garden was my favorite place when I was a child. My mother would paint while my father held meetings during the day. I wasn’t allowed to attend them yet because of my age and she wanted me to be young for a little while longer. I didn’t understand things like art and music at the time. She taught me about them until I gained an appreciation for them, but I suppose after she died, I forgot what it was like to enjoy the beauty in things like this.” He plucked a white rose from the bush and placed it inside of Gavin’s breast pocket.

“I didn’t think anyone cared about art as much as she did but then I saw you staring at that painting and you asked How can someone so beautiful be so cruel?” Gavin’s eyes widened and his heart pounded loudly in his chest.

“I-I didn’t think anyone was near. I didn’t realize I spoke out loud. I’m sorry if I offended you. I shouldn’t of been thinking that way. Please, forgive me. Your highness.” Gavin bowed his head in shame and waited for the worse to come. There was a few seconds of silence and then the Prince began to laugh.

“I’m not angry with you. You’re quite right to think that. That painting was done after my mother had died. My father had sent our army to war and sent me to fight in it. I was struggling after her death and witnessing the death of so many soldiers. Many of which were my friends. I don’t enjoy hearing my father boast about sending his 15 year old son to war. You’re not the only person who has thought that I was cruel.” He lifted Gavin’s chin up and rested his hand on his cheek. Gavin still refused to look in his eyes. 

“You are, however, the first person who I’ve heard call me beautiful.” Gavin looked at him then and didn’t move when the prince’s thumb brushed over his bottom lip. “I think I’m going to kiss you. Please don’t feel obligated to kiss me back.” He then leaned in and closed the space between them. Gavin was frozen. Even though he wanted to, he didn’t kiss him back. He was kissing royalty. He wasn’t even the one who made the first move. 

The prince pulled away once the bell of the clock tower began to chime. “It’s midnight.” He sighed, “I suppose you should head home. I’m sure there’s someone who’s worried about you.” Gavin nodded, the prince’s spell had seemed to break.

“Um, yeah. Thank you for your time, your highness. I had a grand time.” Gavin began to walk back towards the castle but the prince grabbed his arm.

“Wait, I don’t know your name.” Gavin looked back at him and laughed. 

“It’s Gavin. Gavin Free.” The prince smiled widely and let go of Gavin’s arm and traded it for Gavin’s hand.

“I want you to do something for me, Gavin Free.” Gavin looked down at their hands and then back at the prince. He nodded and the prince gave him his request. “Call me Ryan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fanfiction that I've publicly posted in the Rooster Teeth fandom. If the formatting looks weird, I'm sorry. I usually copy and paste my stuff straight from tumblr. If you'd like to talk to me about Rooster Teeth or Freewood with me, you can do so at freewoodjones.tumblr.com! Thanks for reading!


End file.
